Maybe she's the one I let get away?
by sheloved
Summary: Maybe she was the one I let get away? She believed we would be forever. I believed we would be forever.
1. Summary

**Hi! Well I'm still used to the whole writing so tell me what you think! I do not own Divergent or the characters. I only own the plot!**

**Summary**

Maybe she was the one I let get away? She believed we would be forever. I believed we would be forever until we started to have problems. Looking back she was the one who was always there for me, she understood me, and she knows everything about me. How did I ever let her go?


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! So, I decided to rewrite the first chapter. I do not own Divergent or the characters. I only own the plot._**

 _Four: POV_

 _ ****Beep Beep Beep**_ _ ******_

Groaning I roll over to my side and shut my alarm off. I continue to stay in bed and consider my options of getting up or sleeping in. I know I have to get up and get ready, because today is the first day of school. With school on my mind I end up getting out of bed and head to the bathroom. When I leave the bathroom I head towards my closet to pick out some dark jeans, a t-shirt, and a pair of shoes. I take a look in the mirror and I look decent enough to leave the house.

After I finish getting ready I head downstairs for some breakfast. I enter the kitchen and immediately laugh at the scene before me. I couldn't help laughing when I see my dad covered in flour trying to make pancakes and making more of a mess. When he hears me laughing he looks up and begins laughing at himself too.

"Glad to know this disaster makes you laugh son." He tries to say with a glare but immediately fails when he starts to smile.

I was in another fit of laughter but I composed myself just so I can ask him about this mess. "Dad, what are you doing? I can't even tell this is the kitchen anymore!" I give a small chuckle.

"Oh ha ha! Very funny son, but I was trying to make you a special breakfast since today is the first day of senior year." He says this with a big smile.

"Awh thanks dad! Who knew you could be so mushy!" I laugh and make my way to the table. "But seriously, you didn't have to go through all this trouble just to make me breakfast."

He looks at me and his smile falls a little but says, "I know son. It's just I want to make this first day special, because next year you may choose to go to college and I won't be there to see you off. You'll be leaving the nest and I'll be here by myself."

I get up from where I am sitting and hug him. "Dad, you know how I feel about that. Plus I am not too sure if I should leave nest, have you seen this mess? What would you do without me?" I laugh while letting go of him and making my way to the table again.

He smiles while coming to the table with a plate of pancakes and offers them to me and goes to take a seat. When he sits he says, "I know, but if you choose to go or not I want to make this breakfast special. It's not everyday your son has his first day of his last year in school. I also want you to know I support your decision if I want to go or stay." He gets up and goes to pat me on the back.

I look up and start to think about how lucky I am to have a parent who supports my decisions no matter what. "Thanks dad." I say and smile up to him.

"No problem. I know you'll always make me proud son. But you better get going or you'll be late for school. Have a good day son." He says with a smile and leaves the kitchen to get ready for work.

I sit at the table for a few minutes and finish my pancakes, which are not that bad. I take my dishes to the sink and head towards the front door. I call out to my dad and tell him I'm leaving and grab my backpack making my way out the door. When I'm outside I start my five-minute journey to school and think about what my dad said.

You see, I am not too excited about my senior year of high school because I have absolutely no idea what I want to do with my life after we graduate. I wish I could be like my friends and have everything all figured out. I was so stressed over the summer and my dad could tell so he gave me advise, telling me I could take a year off to figure these things out and I still had a whole year to think about all this. His advised helped a little but I still couldn't shake the feeling of envy towards my friends who had their whole life planned out from the start. I also felt rushed into making a life changing decision just so I could be like my friends, but I knew they didn't want to pressure me into anything.

I was completely caught up in my own world that I didn't even notice a figure making their way towards me. It wasn't until hands covered my eyes that I stopped walking and came back to reality.

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
